The present invention relates to certain butenoic acid compounds which are especially useful as post-emergent herbicides against annual and perennial grasses and broadleaf weeds. The compounds are especially useful in controlling weeds in rice, paddy water, post-emergent and post-flood.
Herbicides are widely used by farmers, commercial agricultural companies, and other industries in order to increase crop yields for such staple crops as corn, soybeans, rice, and the like, and to eliminate weed growth along highways, railroad rights-of-way, and other areas. Herbicides are effective in killing or controlling vegetation which compete for soil nutrients with the crop plants, and by reason of the fact that they control undesired vegetation.
There are a number of different types of herbicides presently sold commercially, and these fall into two general categories. These categories are pre-emergence and post-emergence herbicides. The pre-emergence herbicides are normally incorporated into or applied to the soil prior to the emergence of the undesired vegetation and the post-emergence herbicides are normally applied to the undesirable vegetation or to the soil surface where it is growing.